The Legend: Resurrection
by Anguirus111
Summary: Sometimes the greatest demons we will ever face are those that come from within.
1. The Dog of War

Somewhere between Littleroot and Fortree City: A little girl names Kuruyo was hard at work examining the remains of an underground chamber seemingly dedicated to the Baltoy. As she listened to her portable radio blaring out music, her Baltoy was calmly removing rocks and blowing dust away with its Confusion attack so as to uncover more of the remains.

"I really think we're onto something here Baltoy," Kuruyo said happily as she jotted down some notes into her book. Baltoy nodded happily as a brief warm wind blew into the chamber stirring the leaves completing the idyllic scene…which was subsequently shattered as lightning bolts and heavy winds came flying from the massive circular device situated near the back of the room.

"Quick Baltoy, use reflect!" shouted Kuruyo. Baltoy raised its arms up and a defense barrier surrounded it and the girl as leaves and branches slammed against the barrier as a beam of energy shot out from the center of the ancient disc and expanded to cover the entire device, obscuring what was inside of it.

"Something's coming through the time device!" shouted Kuruyo over the loud winds. As more lightning bolts shot out damaging portions of the structure around them, Kuruyo began to feel anger towards whoever was doing this…until her anger quickly turned to fear as while she looked at the massive energy surrounding the circular disk, two very large red piercing eyes shot out at her.

"Oh my-," began Kuruyo before a loud explosion occurred in the center of the device blowing smoke everywhere.

Prime Minister's Office, Goldenrod City: The Prime Minister was busy at work going over proposals when suddenly smoke began pouring into the building. As workers inside the building began running for their lives from a fire they could not see. As they began pouring outside of the building several assailants, each with a red 'R' on their shirts and having gas masks began entering with armed weaponry. Several guards inside the building witnessed what was going on and began firing at the assailants only to either be shot themselves or collapse from smoke inhalation.

"Sir," said an assailant into his radio. "What should we do with the collapsed?"

"Shoot them," came the response on the other end. "And anyone else who gets in your way, reaching the Prime Minister is your top priority."

"Yes sir," said the assailant as he aimed his rifle down at a guard who was coughing heavily and fired blowing his brains all over the side wall.

"You heard the man let's move," said the assailant to his fellow members. The group moved on down the hallways where brief muzzle flashes could be seen piercing the smoke. Inside his office, the Prime Minister calmly pulled out a special briefcase and pulled out a key and used it to open the case. Inside were several documents, all of which contained various numbers, though pertaining to what they didn't say. However, all were stamped with the word 'Classified: To be destroyed if security becomes compromised.' The Prime Minister took the cigarette that he'd been smoking and tossed it into the briefcase igniting its contents.

"Funny," said the Prime Minister to no one in particular. "I was always told these would kill me. Guess no one thought about how many lives they'd one day save."

A gunshot went off blowing out the lock on one of the doors as the assailants strode in and looked at the charred briefcase.

"You're going to pay for that," said the lead assailant.

"Anything you plan on doing to me will be a lot less painful than if the contents of that briefcase ever got into Team Rocket's hands. Do your worst," said the Prime Minister crossing his arms. The lead assailant growled and picked up his weapon and slammed the butt of it into the Prime Minister's forehead knocking him unconscious. As the leader sat there deciding what to do next, alarms could be heard throughout the building, accompanied by sirens as police cars came to a halt all around the building.

"Settle in boys," said the leader cocking his gun. "We're going to be here for awhile."

Underground Chamber: Kuruyo was coughing from the smoke before her Baltoy began rapid spinning around and cleared some of it away from her.

"Thanks Baltoy," she said. "Now what just happened?"

As she began to collect her wits, a portion of the smoke mysteriously blew away as a creature advanced towards her.

"What the?" she asked confused. The creature was a Baltoy that was striding across the room with a purpose. As Kuruyo watched terrified, the Baltoy came towards her and then walked past her headed for the exit.

"Wait!" Kuruyo called out to it. The Baltoy turned around and glared at her.

"Who-who are you?" she asked frightened, forgetting that Baltoy couldn't speak human.

"**Who I am is not important, what I am here to accomplish is**," said the pokemon. Kuruyo fell backwards in shock.

"You can talk?" she asked bewildered. The Baltoy didn't dignify that with a response it just continued on its path.

"WE INTERRUPT YOUR REGULAR STATION PROGRAMMING WITH THIS LATE BREAKING NEWS STORY!" the radio suddenly blared. The Baltoy stopped in its tracks at the stairs leading to the outside.

"Just a few moments ago the Prime Minister's Office was overrun by armed assailants. While details are still sketchy at the moment what is known is that smoke bombs forced most of the people out of the building while the assailants entered and dispatched of the remaining guards before entering into the Prime Minister's office where he is now being held hostage. Though who these people are is as of yet officially unknown, it is believed that they are part of the organization known as Team Rocket. While their motives remain unclear we will continue to keep you updated on this situation as it develops," came the voice over the radio. As the radio then went back to normal music, the Baltoy sighed.

"It never ends," it said sadly.

"What's going on?" asked Kuruyo scared.

"Go home little girl," responded the Baltoy. "And stock up on whatever you can, food, water, everything you would need to survive a prolonged period of time and bring it back here. After that, study these ruins as best you can because the time may come when you are this world's only hope for survival."

"What are you saying?" asked Kuruyo.

"A war is brewing between pokemon and the humans. But this war is nothing more than a lie propagated by one madman's quest for domination. Prepare yourself," said the pokemon simply. A bright light then emanated from its body as the Baltoy seemed to take on a more humanoid shape and then there was a gust of wind and it was gone. Kuruyo sat there in silence wondering if what she had seen had really occurred and if so what to do about it.

"C'mon Baltoy, you heard what that pokemon said, let's go home," said Kuruyo decisively as she and her Baltoy left the ruins behind.

Goldenrod City: Police cars, fire trucks, and news vehicles all surrounded the Prime Minister's office.

"Okay," said the police chief who was consulting with members of a SWAT team. "We've got teams located at this entrance here and this entrance here and when I give the signal we'll fire tear gas and smoke bombs into the hallways and then the teams will enter headed straight for the Prime Minister's office."

"I agree. I'll also be staging my men in the underground parking garage and they'll cover the vehicles in the lot to pick off any members of Team Rocket who try and escape that way," said the SWAT leader.

"Okay then on my mark. Three…two…"

CRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!

The SWAT leader and the Police Chief looked up as swirling clouds suddenly appeared out of nowhere and lightning began furiously streaking out of them.

"There wasn't supposed to be any storm today!" shouted the Police Chief over the loud cracking sounds of thunder. The wind soon began picking up as well and began tossing people off of their feet as everyone ran for cover. The Police Chief and SWAT team leader were promptly thrown off their feet as well as a lightning bolt came crashing down and blew up a vehicle near them.

"Damnit, call off the attack!" shouted the Police Chief. "We'll have to try again later!"

The SWAT team leader was about to respond when a loud sonic boom was heard. As the SWAT team leader and Police Chief watched in astonishment, a beam of light streaked by far overhead and slammed into the Prime Minister's building blowing out a large chunk of the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" asked the Police Chief totally and utterly confused.

Prime Minister's Building: The Leader, who was looking out the window of the Prime Minister's Office, was watching the storm when he and his team felt the building shake under the impact of whatever it was that had hit the building.

"Go see what that was," said the leader to his minions. The other assailants nodded a little nervous before instantly becoming all business as they snapped in new clips into their weapons and left the office.

"Don't worry PM, this'll all be taken care of shortly," said the leader to the Prime Minister who had just regained consciousness.

"I'm only going to say this once," began the PM angrily.

"What? That if we don't let you go right now we'll all be killed?" asked the leader laughing.

"No," said the PM shaking his head before displaying an evil grin. "I just wanted to say that it doesn't matter what happens to me now, you are all going to die. I'd make peace with yourself now before it's too late."

The Leader scowled at him before grabbing some duct tape and taping the PM's mouth shut.

"We'll see who has the last laugh," said the leader confidently.

Hallway: The members of Team Rocket stealthily made their way down the hallways outside the PM's office headed for the source of the disturbance. They finally found it as a portion of the outside wall had been blown inward exposing the outside where wind, debris, and now rain began pouring into the opening.

"Must have just been a lightning strike," said one of the minions feeling a little bit relieved. "Let's head back."

As the team turned back, a thud echoed from down the hallway. The team looked at each other bewildered as another thud was heard followed by yet another as the sound seemed almost to be coming closer to them.

"Defensive positions now," said one of the members. Part of the team dropped down to their knee and squatted forward aiming down the hallway while the others simply aimed.

"What's going on?" demanded the leader over the radio.

"Something is in Hallway B," said one of the members, the second in command, quietly into his radio. Another thud echoed down the hallway.

"Fine," said the leader after having heard the noise. "Take out the hero and then get back here."

"Roger," said the second in command. And just as abruptly as that the lights died leaving the team in pure darkness.

"What the hell?" said a member. Another thud echoed down this hallway but this time the entire hallway seemed to shake as pieces of tile came clattering down the ceiling. Some of the assailants began to feel themselves shiver as another thud echoed even louder this time and the whole building began shaking.

"Here it comes!" shouted one of the members. And then just as abruptly as that the sound died, the ceiling stopped shaking, and the lighting came on full force.

"This is just too bizarre," one of them said. As the team considered what to do, a shadow fell over them from behind as each of them heard an inhuman guttural growl emanate from right over their shoulders. Some of the members began shaking involuntarily as a wisp of air passed over their necks, likely being exhaled from whatever stood behind them.

"On three, duck and roll," said the second in command. The team nodded and prepared themselves.

"Three!" the second in command shouted. As the team plunged forward, the lights abruptly died again and the team crashed into each other in a pile before freeing themselves and swinging their rifles at the disturbance. But what they saw chilled each one to the bone as the only thing visible in the darkness was a pair of glowing crimson red eyes.

"Fire!" shouted the second in command. Flashes of light erupted from each of their guns as the unit trained their weapons on the eyes and fired. Round after round after round was fired at the eyes and yet they remained unwavering at the onslaught taking place around it. After a couple moments of firing, the team found themselves out of ammo from their current clips and each stood there quaking in fear at the fact that the eyes were still visible. Then the lights came back on yet again and the eyes were gone, in fact nothing was there at all, only the bullets that lay all over the floor.

"Let's get outta here," said a member. The second in command was about to suggest the same thing when each of the spent bullets began shaking due to some unseen force. As the team looked on in horror, the bullets tore themselves from the ground and came straight at them only to peel off at the last moment and ram into the ceiling right above them. As the team stood there mesmerized at the spectacle, it soon became startlingly clear that the bullets were causing the ceiling to become more and more unstable.

"Run!" shouted the second in command finally, but by then it was too late. The portion of the ceiling suddenly tore itself loose from the ceiling and came crashing down on top of them squashing every member of the team to a pulp. Then from the hole in the ceiling a creature, humanoid in nature, slowly descended. It looked at the death and destruction in passive silence before silently gliding off by some invisible force headed towards the PM's office. Inside, the leader heard the loud noise outside before quickly reaching for his radio.

"Team 2 report," said the leader. "I said Team 2 report!"

Static was all that erupted from radio. The leader growled angrily.

"Everybody take up a defensive position around the door!" the leader shouted to his remaining team. The members of Team Rocket each stood aiming their rifles at the door. As the Leader stood there contemplating his options, the PM began laughing through his duct taped mouth. The Leader scowled at the PM before ripping off the tape and holding his gun to the PM's head.

"You're going to call off this attack right now!" said the Leader angrily. The PM began laughing even harder, his laughter bordering on maniacal.

"You stupid fool," said the PM darkly. "If you think I can control him then you're sadly mistaken. He's going to kill us all and there's not a damn thing any of us can do to stop him. I told you, you weren't going to make it out of this alive and quite frankly neither will I."

"What is out there?" demanded the Leader.

"**I am!**" came a guttural voice. The Leader and his team looked around frantically but could find no speaker.

"Who are you?" demanded the Leader.

"**I have been called many things over the years**," said the voice. "**From the Grim Reaper to the Boogeyman to just about everything that goes bump in the night. Every horror story you have ever heard is true, it was based on me and the things that I have done.**"

"And you would be?" asked the Leader dreading the response.

"**The Legend**," responded the voice. Horror crossed the Leader's eyes as dozens of sparkling lights began filling the air in the PM's office. Then from those sparkles erupted countless bullets that came flying out and struck ever member of the team save the Leader. Blood soon splattered across the room and the Leader stood there stunned as his team members dropped dead all around him. The Leader shakily held his gun to the PM's forehead as the door to the office blew inwards and a creature emanating pure rage stepped in.

"No!" shouted the Leader not wanting to believe it. "You're dead! Giovanni said he killed you!"

_/Flash/;_

_The Legend collapsed on the ground, bruised and bloody, as his prolonged fight with the League of 12 had finally taken its toll on him. Laughing evilly, Giovanni stood over him with an aging futuristic weapon left over from some war that had never happened, a war that had been nothing more than a bitter lie._

"_Now that you know the truth," said Giovanni. "I can no longer allow you to live, Legend. I will admit that it has been fun over the years but now your meddling in my affairs is at an end. See you in Hell, pokemon!"_

_Giovanni fired the weapon at The Legend._

_/Flash/;_

"I've been dead before," responded The Legend. "And if Giovanni thinks that he can somehow kill me for good then he's gravely mistaken."

"But…but…" began the Leader.

"I am only letting you live right now until you deliver a message to your leader. Tell him that I have returned and I am not amused," responded The Legend darkly.

"No," began the Leader.

"**TELL HIM NOW!**" shouted The Legend. The Leader put his gun to the PM's head.

"If you don't let me leave right now I'll kill him," the Leader stuttered. The Legend stuck out his right hand and the PM's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the table.

"Now will you tell him?" asked The Legend lowering his hand.

"B-but you're the good guy! You're not supposed to kill the good guy only the bad guy!" The Leader said shocked.

"**I AM NOT THE GOOD GUY!**" shouted The Legend. "Now you can either tell him yourself or I will reduce your mind to a vegetable and psychically coerce you into telling Giovanni I have returned. Either way it's your choice."

"G-G-Giovanni?" the Leader stammered into his radio.

"What?" came the embittered response. "You are not to use my name over this line!"

"Sir, he-he's back!" said the Leader.

"Who's back? Make sense!" shouted Giovanni. The Leader suddenly began contorting his mouth into a weird shape.

"He has returned!" said the Leader in a close approximation of The Legend's own voice. Then the Leader screamed in terror as a massive hyperbeam of energy slammed into his body vaporizing it and leaving a gaping hole in the far wall. As the beam subsided, the PM suddenly sat back up again and looked at the carnage around him.

"That was…messy," he said simply as he straightened himself up.

"I make no excuses for what I have done," responded The Legend.

"Nor would I expect you to. Now where have you been for the past four months?" asked the PM.

"That would be a long and complicated story," responded The Legend.

"I've convened a meeting of the War Cabinet for 20:00 hours. Can I expect you to be there?" asked the PM. The Legend tipped his head at the PM.

"I will," came the response.

"Good. Now get out of here before the military or the media come bursting through that door. I'm already going to have to concoct quite a story for what happened here and your presence isn't going to make things any easier," said the PM. The Legend simply vanished in a puff of smoke as several armed guards burst into the room.

"Mr. Prime Minister you're okay!" said one of them happily. The PM plastered on a fake smile and left the room with the escort of his guards.

"_Giovanni is going to pay for this_," he decided grimly.

Team Rocket HQ: Giovanni slumped down onto his chair in shock.

"Impossible," he said. Domino appeared.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"He's back. I thought I got rid of him but he's back," said Giovanni oblivious to her question.

"Who is back?" demanded Domino. Giovanni looked at her through terrified eyes.

"The Legend. He's back and he knows…everything."


	2. Preparations

Anguirus111 Note: Confused? Yeah you should be. This story begins heavily _in medias res_ which means there is a lot you don't know. If you've followed some of the other _The Legend_ stories, this is the sequel to _The Pokemon Conspiracies_. Yes I know I didn't finish that story and likely never will, but this story both fills in the gaps of that story(proves why it was a conspiracy surrounding pokemon) while also discussing a prequel story to _The Pokemon Conspiracies_ that I didn't write yet. Hopefully it'll all make sense as the story goes on and if it doesn't I'm sorry. But hey, it is a mystery right?

War Cabinet, Location Undisclosed: A group of generals from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, and various other regions filed into the darkened room that was equipped with only a single long table and various displays all around it. As they entered and took their seats, the PM was already standing up at the end of the table looking very unkempt with his jacket unbuttoned, his tie hanging loose around his neck, and his hair going in several different directions.

"Is everybody here?" he asked. "Okay let's get started."

"Shouldn't we wait for The Legend?" asked one of the generals named Sherman.

"To hell with The Legend," grumbled an older general named Taggart who was busy smoking a cigar. "If it were up to me we'd have hunted him down and destroyed him long ago. Good riddance to bad rubbish I say. He's a security threat, nothing more and nothing less."

"Unfortunately Taggart he's already here to have heard you say that," said a voice from the shadows. As the group turned towards the voice, another Prime Minister, identical in image to the one currently at the table, strode in carrying a briefcase that was bulging with papers. As he strode in, he stood by the first Prime Minister and looked at him bemused.

"Uncanny," he said shaking his head. Taggart suddenly leapt out of his chair with his gun drawn as he pointed it to the two individuals.

"Alright what's going on here?" he demanded. The two PMs looked at him.

"Put that away," said the first as he threw down his arm as at the same time Taggart's arm slammed down as well.

"If you would take your seat," said the second PM to the first. The second nodded and took his seat as his image morphed from the PM to The Legend.

"Wow," said a younger general named Smith in awe. The Legend looked at him curious.

"I can see we have some new faces," he said before turning to Taggart who was scowling at him. "And some who just won't go away."

"Enough chit chat," Taggart said. "Did you find our missing warhead or not?"

"Oh I found it alright," said The Legend.

_/Flash/;_

_The Legend and Giovanni tore down hallway after hallway inside of the Indigo Plateau as they desperately tried to elude the pursuing enemy forces intent on their destruction._

"_Through there," said Giovanni pointing to a massive blast door ahead of them. "That looks promising."_

_The Legend, still wearing the damaged psychic equipment that had once belonged to Mewtwo, used his powers to push the massive door open as the two rushed inside only to slam it shut behind them as several pokemon slammed into it._

"_That should hold them for awhile," said The Legend banging his hand on the door. As he turned around he noticed Giovanni looking at a massive tube shaped object in the center of the circular room they were now in._

"_Oh my God," said The Legend in shock as he stared up at the warhead with the letters: JSDF emblazoned on the side of it._

_/Flash/;_

"So spill it, when in the timestream is it?" said Taggart.

"I found your warhead a good 1100 years in the future," said The Legend. The War Council erupted over that statement.

"1100 years in the future? I thought it was 6000 years in the past!" shouted Taggart over the rest.

"Quiet!" shouted the PM over everyone. There arguing went on for another couple moments before an uneasy silence descended on the group.

"Please explain," continued the PM to The Legend. The Pokemon nodded.

"As we all know sixteen months ago the security surrounding a classified project involving Verteron Particles was breached. Before anybody could react, the outcome of that project, the Verteron Warhead that was safely secured at a launch site in Orre vanished without a trace. You sent Alpha Flight in to investigate and they vanished without a trace. As that was going on Professor Eve who was investigating the remains of Pokemopolis uncovered a cave drawing depicted a very crude yet unmistakable image of that missing warhead, though how it got there we didn't know. You covered it up then called me in. I showed up, you told me what happened, I went in to investigate the disappearance of Alpha Flight and the end result of that investigation got me catapulted into the distant future where a war had erupted between mankind and the pokemon upon which I found your warhead and nearly died before traveling back here," said The Legend breathing heavily from speaking so fast. "Everybody got that?"

The Generals looked at him strangely while the PM just shook his head.

"I apologize, I didn't realize it was going to be that complicated," he said, slightly stunned.

"You think that's something, I just gave you the abridged version," said The Legend.

"Why not the full version?" accused Taggart. "Afraid we'd be too 'primitive' to understand."

"No, because someone here is a spy," said The Legend simply. The silence was so deadening that you could hear a feather drop.

"What?" asked Smith.

"I said someone here is a spy," repeated The Legend crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. The PM sighed and dropped down onto his chair as he considered what The Legend had just said.

"How can you tell?" he asked. The Legend leaned forward in his chair.

"For the simple reason that they were stupid enough to activate a psychic suppressor to shield their thoughts while in my presence. I've got news for you buddy, it's not powerful to stop me and I've been tapping into your thoughts and it's not pretty," said The Legend looking around at the various generals.

"How so?" asked the PM. The Legend forward conspiratorially.

"Someone in this room was the one who helped arrange the little incident involving the PM this morning," responded The Legend.

"Let me guess, it was me right?" said Taggart angrily.

"Taggart as much as I would like for it to be you, you're simply too thick headed to ever turn traitor against the government," said The Legend. Taggart grumbled an expletive but otherwise remained silent.

"No, the person who did this was quite stealthy in their attempts to not be discovered but they made one mistake," The Legend continued.

"Which was?" asked the PM.

"They trusted Giovanni," said The Legend simply. "Unfortunately it never occurred to them that Giovanni would actually set them up to take the fall but I guess money clouds all judgment. So I'll make this clear and I'm only going to say it once. I don't like traitors in fact I hate them with a passion. So I leave you with a choice. You can confess now and live or you can hold onto your secret and take it to the grave because I've gleaned all the useful knowledge from you so you're no longer of any use to me. But it's your choice so go ahead, make it."

The Legend stopped talking and each of the generals all looked at each other nervously except for Taggart who just glared at The Legend. The Legend sat there for a few moments before growling angrily and standing up.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you Abernathy!" he shouted begin to swirl psychic energy.

"This is crazy!" shouted the general The Legend had accused, Abernathy. "Stop him! I'm not the spy!"

"I can't and I won't," responded the PM feeling unsympathetic. "You had your chance to confess and you blew it. Besides, he legally can do whatever the hell he likes so long as it's in the best interest of the government. Or so says some ancient writing we uncovered from the fifth Emperor, either way he's doing his civic duty."

"But it isn't me!" shouted Abernathy.

"You should've confessed and not decided to continue with this farce," the PM responded harshly. "I've seen the aftermath of The Legend when he's at his worse it's not pretty."

The Legend finished summoning his energy as it all coalesced into an energy ball which he promptly launched at the general. Abernathy screamed and was promptly hit with the blast full force and vanished amidst an inhuman scream. As the generals sat there shocked The Legend looked at Abernathy's chair nonplussed.

"I guess he didn't think I'd do it," responded The Legend.

"You shouldn't have that right at all!" shouted Taggart. The Legend rolled his eyes.

"You seriously want to have this conversation again?" he asked incredulously.

"We are going to have it every time we meet!" Taggart responded. "We will have it until you are finally placed in jail for genocide!"

"Genocide!" shouted Smith. "Against whom?"

"The descendants of the Pokemopolitans!" shouted Taggart. "Didn't you read the dossiers about him?"

"Sorry I haven't gotten around to it yet," responded Smith sheepishly. The Legend's eyes meanwhile began to glow dark red.

"**What happens between me and the Pokemopolitans is none of your concern**," he responded on a low guttural voice that scared some of the generals. "**I will deal with them how and when I please and nothing you do will ever stop me!**"

"Will you two give it a rest?" the PM cut in. "Right now we have bigger problems than some blood oath that affects less than one percent of the total population. Right now the entire world is at risk thanks to these missing verteron particles."

"Agreed," responded Taggart reluctantly. The Legend merely tipped his head.

"So, who has our warhead?" asked the PM finally getting the conversation on track.

"The same person who organized this little raid today," said The Legend before pointing to Abernathy's chair. "And I'm not referring to 'ashes' over there."

The PM sighed. "Great so it's Giovanni. And what possible use could a warhead like that do him? Admittedly Giovanni's goals are a bit hard to deduce at times, but he does want all the Pokemon he can get his hands on. So what does he plan to do, hold it for ransom, dismantle it, what?"

"No," said The Legend darkly. "He plans to use it."

Team Rocket HQ: Giovanni sat alone with his thoughts in silence at a massive table that was surrounded by various displays. Yet there were no other chairs at the table, Giovanni had long ago dismissed relying on others opinions to guide his own judgment and made his decisions after cold manipulative calculations. His thoughts however were now in extreme turmoil until they were briefly interrupted as Domino entered into the room.

"Any news from our source?" he asked calmly. Domino shook her head.

"Whoever this 'legend' is, he quickly disposed of our source and any link we have to the inner workings of the war council is now gone," she responded.

"Somehow I am not surprised, nothing ever seems to get by him," Giovanni commented.

_/Flash/;_

"_Something's not right here, why would there be human remains?" asked The Legend._

"_Maybe the Pokemon were torturing them?" thought Giovanni smiling as it could finally give him justification for his own torturing of Pokemon. The Legend dug up the rest of the skeleton._

"_Then why aren't there any marks on this person's bones? From the looks of things, these creatures, Pokemon and human, came here and just died. But why and how?" he asked._

"_You've got me. Let's just get going," said Giovanni._

_/Flash/;_

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Domino.

"We must accelerate our plans," said Giovanni simply. Domino looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because of one Pokemon?" she asked incredulously.

"He's not just one Pokemon, he's The Legend!" Giovanni spat at her.

"So?" said Domino unimpressed. "Everyone can be killed or bought off, you've said so yourself on numerous occasions."

"Not him," said Giovanni defeated. "And believe me I've tried. I've created traps as well as pokemon that should've been unbeatable, but he's still somehow managed to come back even after suffering sustainable injuries. And yet despite it all he doesn't consider me to be much of a threat."

"And why not?" asked Domino crossing her arms.

"Because he has bigger fish to fry," said Giovanni steepling his hands in front of his face as he leaned forward on the table deep in thought.

"And what could be bigger than the mighty Giovanni?" asked Domino disbelieving him.

"To accomplish the deaths of every single Pokemopolitan descendant that exists in the world," responded Giovanni. Domino gasped.

"That was him?" she said. Giovanni nodded.

"Yes," responded Giovanni.

"So why doesn't he just kill you like he did Abernathy?" asked Domino.

"Likely because he didn't want to be bothered with cleaning up the mess left behind by the power vacuum that would be created after my passing," suspected Giovanni. "But it's a moot point now, contact Pokemon R&D and tell them to finish whatever work they can on Blue Squad and tell them to be prepared for immediate activation. As for the Verteron Project, tell them to step up their plans, we must get those launch codes."

War Council: "Calm down!" shouted the Prime Minister again over the shouting match that had erupted after The Legend's last statement. "This is hardly a surprise; all intelligence reports have more or less come to the same conclusion. So instead of asking why, let's ask the more important question, what are we going to do about it?"

"I say we eliminate Team Rocket once and for all," said Taggart. The Legend nodded in agreement.

"And we do it now, not later," he added. If there was one thing Taggart and The Legend could agree on, it was quick decisive action against an enemy.

"Yes but the warhead is our primary concern right now," the PM pointed out.

"I'd say the launch codes are more important," said Smith. "After all, one wrong symbol and the warhead's defense measures kick in and it simply goes into meltdown, thus rendering the particles inert. The longer Giovanni doesn't have the codes the more time we have to stop him. We have to create only one copy of the codes and then destroy every other reference so Giovanni can't get his hands on them."

"So that leads to who should we give them to. We can't have the PM go into hiding with them, that could start a panic and we certainly can't give them to any of, so who?" asked Smith.

"Well whoever gets them I immediately veto The Legend from getting them," said Taggart. The Legend again nodded his head.

"I agree. I don't want your 'precious' codes, in fact I want as little to do with the government as possible," responded the pokemon.

"So now what?" asked the PM defeated.

"Hold on," said The Legend. "You're right I don't want the codes, but that doesn't mean I don't know someone whom we can give them to."

"Do you trust this person?" asked the PM.

"I didn't at first," The Legend admitted. "But he has ultimately proved himself, and given his upbringing I must say that is quite an accomplishment."

"Do I want to know who this individual is?" asked the PM.

"I don't think so," responded The Legend. "But he has no love for Giovanni I can tell you that."

"Fine," said the PM putting his briefcase on the table. He slid it over to The Legend who grabbed it and picked it up effortlessly and saluted with it.

"Alright that's enough for today. We'll reconvene tomorrow at the same time to sort out the details of taking on Team Rocket as well as give The Legend time to transfer the codes. Until then this meeting is adjourned," said the PM getting up. The Generals slowly got up from their seats and exited the room.

"Legend, can you wait for a moment," said the PM. The Legend stopped and turned to look at the PM. The PM sat there silent before sighing deeply.

"Look I'm telling you this now so we don't have any problems later on. There is a very real possibility that we will have to send you to Pokemopolis. I know of the bad blood between you and that place and quite frankly I agree with your feelings regarding that place if not so much your methods of dealing with those feelings. What I need now is your assurance that you are not going to do something stupid when you're there," said the PM. "Now is a critical juncture for the survival of this planet and I am not going to see it compromised by a grudge you can't seem to get over. If it comes down to it I won't hesitate in ordering your termination and in fact if things really turn sour I'll kill you myself is that understood?"

The Legend stood there in silence, bathed in shadow, as he considered what the PM had said.

"**Very well**," said The Legend darkly. "**I will do everything in my power to suppress my inner demons but I won't be able to control them forever and in the end I may be more of a liability than an asset.**"

With that he was gone, leaving the PM alone in an uneasy silence.

Later, the Mountains of Johto: "Do you understand what I'm asking of you? These codes cannot be turned over to anyone, not even me. When the times come someone will ask you to destroy them and you must in order to preserve the future," said The Legend. He was currently inside a darkened cave with another pokemon. The other pokemon nodded.

"That's the official reasoning, what's the unofficial one?" asked the pokemon.

"If Giovanni somehow manages to take over the world I want you to use the launch codes to detonate the warhead. Yes countless millions will die, but life under Giovanni's rule would be considerably worse than death, we both know this," responded The Legend.

"I agree," said the other pokemon. "But you're going to need my help on this."

"If I need your help then memorize those codes and destroy the briefcase," responded The Legend. "I really hope it doesn't come to that, but it would be nice working with you again."

The Legend turned to leave.

"Oh, if you happen to see Mew, please send my regards. Goodbye Mewtwo," said The Legend before tearing off into the sky. Mewtwo watched him go passively.

"Goodbye Mewn and good luck," said Mewtwo before retreating back into his cave to join the rest of his clone pokemon.


	3. Revelations

Anguirus111 Note: This story is extremely dark and may be bumped up to M, I'm not sure yet.

War Council: The Generals were back in their seats as The Legend decided to simply stand nearby.

"Alright so we finally take the fight to Team Rocket. The question is how," said the PM.

"Well we'll need two different teams," said Sherman. "One team will take on Team Rocket proper, primarily as a diversion, and the other team will go and find the warhead."

"I'd like to be on the first team," offered The Legend.

"Overruled," said the PM before Taggart could respond.

"Overruled?" asked The Legend confused.

"I realize it's where you'd like to be and it would likely devote more attention to that team than the one that's searching for the warhead, but the main problem itself _is_ the warhead and outside of this room you have the most knowledge about it. So it makes sense that you're a part of the team that eventually finds it," began the PM. Realization dawned on The Legend's face.

"You want it back don't you," he said deadpan.

"Yes," said the PM assuming that was common knowledge. "Why, what did you think you were going to do once you found it?"

"Destroy it," responded The Legend truthfully. Laughter erupted from across the table.

"Why would we do that?" asked Taggart.

"Because of what's going on right now _and_ because of the circumstances that arose during its creation," The Legend pointed out. "As long as that warhead continues to exist it's a threat to us all. We need to get rid of it and all evidence surrounding the project so that we're never placed in this situation again."

"You know damn well how much money we poured into R&D," asked Sherman. "We spent too much on this project for it to go up in smoke."

"Like I asked during the planning stages for this weapon, what good is something that destroys everything in its path? Of what possible use could it be?" demanded The Legend. The silence told him more that he needed to know.

"No," said The Legend disbelieving it.

"Yes," responded the PM darkly.

"Does the Emperor know about this?" The Legend demanded.

"The Emperor…is out of the loop," responded the PM hesitantly. "He has no vested interest in this so he doesn't need to know."

"I'm not hearing this," said The Legend in shock. "You're no better than Giovanni is."

"You have nothing to say in regards to 'who is better' because you're in this as deep as we are. At any rate we are the people who are in charge of this country and we make the decisions for better or worse and you have to abide by them. You are not to tell the Emperor or anyone else about this and you are not to destroy that warhead unless you are presented with no alternative, is that understood?" said the PM harshly.

"Did Alpha Flight know?" asked The Legend sadly. "Did they know what they were dying for?"

"Is that understood?" repeated the PM emotionless.

"**Did they know?**" shouted The Legend. More silence.

"No they didn't," responded Taggart finally.

"**Were you planning on telling me?**" asked The Legend.

"We hadn't yet decided, though to be honest you have no excuse for not coming to that realization anyway," responded the PM. "And this is as far as this conversation is going to go because it's not going beyond these walls and time is not on our side."

Silence.

"I am going to stop you," said The Legend firmly.

"Whatever," said the PM. "Now may I introduce you to Beta Squad."

A group of individuals filed into the room consisting of pokemon and humans.

"Created after the loss of Alpha Flight, Beta Team…" began the PM.

"Save it," said The Legend leaving. "I'll be around if you need me but I'm finding the warhead on my own."

The Legend made a motion to leave but as he did, a human female blocked his path.

"You were not told to leave," she said. The Legend's eyes boiled over to pure red rage.

"**If you think you can stop me, go ahead**," The Legend growled. The PM waved her off and the woman stepped back as The Legend's eyes returned to normal as he faced the War Council.

"I'll find your warhead and I will return it. But know this, we're through. It was this kind of crap that made me leave sever my ties with the government in the first place and it's this kind of crap that's only going to bring death and destruction on countless innocent lives. My master told me prior to his death that I had to ensure that what happened at Pokemopolis would never happen again and this is how it started, remember that," said The Legend darkly. With that he was gone leaving the Generals and Beta Team alone.

"I knew this was a mistake," Taggart grumbled.

"We all agreed that The Legend was a risk but one that we had to take. We need that warhead and he is our best shot at getting it back," said the PM. "But I think with him going solo the two team idea needs to be restructured. I want Beta Team to focus solely on attacking Team Rocket. However, Kylie, I want you to investigate the disappearance of the warhead on your own."

The individual who had earlier stopped The Legend nodded and the team filed out.

"I hate to cut out so soon," said Taggart hesitantly. "But I think now I'm going to need that vacation now more than ever."

"It would be better if you take your leave of absence now rather than later," the PM agreed. "See you in two weeks General."

Taggart nodded and filed out internally shuddering at what had just occurred. The PM watched him go before returning his attention to the remaining Generals.

"Now, let's plan that assault on Team Rocket," he began.

Later, Orre Region: The Legend stood out in the desert with a pair of humans individuals and an Espeon and an Umbreon.

"You hear anything about that Celebi please let me know," said The Legend. The male and female nodded.

"You think Team Snagem has something to do with this?" asked the male. The Legend shrugged.

"It was darker than most Celebi's I've run across and if it wasn't a shadow Pokemon I don't know what I could've been," responded The Legend.

"I wish I could've gotten a look at it," responded the female. "I have a knack for sensing if a Pokemon is influenced by shadows or not."

"Yeah well let's just say if you had to go through what I went through just to find out it wasn't a normal Celebi you'll wish you hadn't," responded The Legend.

_/Flash/;_

"_That Celebi should be around here somewhere," said The Legend, holding up the tracker he'd confiscated from Blue Squad's HQ. He and Giovanni were currently in a series of caverns inside of a mountain in the Hoenn Region._

"_Suppose we do find it, what will you do with me?" asked Giovanni, whom The Legend had shackled his feet and hands together after finding out the truth of what Giovanni had done._

"_I don't know yet," responded The Legend darkly. Giovanni and The Legend continued on in silence. Finally the device pinged and the two emerged into a cavern with the Celebi at the far end._

"_Finally we can go home and end this farce," commented The Legend. As the two approached the Celebi it opened its eyes and looked at them curious._

"_Celebi, you brought us to this timeframe and now I request that you return us to our proper place and time," asked The Legend. The Celebi looked at them confused before eyeing Giovanni curiously._

"_C'mon, Celebi we've got to go," said The Legend impatiently. The Celebi then flew up to face The Legend right in the face._

"_Celebi," began Giovanni. "It is time."_

_Lightning suddenly crackled from The Celebi's eyes as The Legend looked at it confused. A massive wave of energy slammed into The Legend flinging him backwards into the cave wall and knocking the wind out of him._

"_What the hell?" he rasped confused. As The Legend struggled to get up, Giovanni's chains suddenly exploded outwards and were flung aside. The leader of Team Rocket stood up laughing as he rubbed his wrists before looking at the collapsed form of The Legend._

"_You didn't seriously think I wouldn't have a backup plan did you?" he cackled over the sound of the lightning erupting from the Celebi. The Legend struggled to his feet and stood up shakily._

"_So how did you convince it to work with you?" asked The Legend, trying to summon up the last reserves of his strength._

"_Work with me?" asked Giovanni laughing. "He's mine."_

"_You've never captured a Celebi, if so I would know about it," responded The Legend half-confident._

"_Well I guess you'd be right on that end, but that doesn't mean I don't have one," said Giovanni cryptically. The Celebi suddenly exploded in a flash of light and its white and green skin became pure black._

"_A little present I picked up in the Orre Region care of Team Snagem awhile back," said Giovanni. "I knew it'd come in handy some day."_

_Realization dawned on The Legend's face. "This was all a trap."_

"_Yes, yes it was," said Giovanni triumphantly. "I knew once I obtained that warhead that the only way my plan would work would be if you were out of the way. Since conventional tactics like flat out obliteration didn't work, I had to come up with something unconventional. I had to get rid of you completely and the only way to do that was to put you someplace you couldn't come back from and that was the future. But I knew that the only way to pull it off would be to have you willingly come through the time stream, so I used the warhead as a piece of bait that you couldn't afford to ignore and instructed Celebi to transport you through the ages into the future. As you can see, it was a perfect success."_

"_But you came through as well," began The Legend._

"_An unforeseen consequence but it ultimately changes nothing," said Giovanni. "In the end I'm going home and you're not."_

_The Legend's right hand began crackling with energy as Giovanni sighed._

"_In your weakened form you're not match for Celebi, just stop now or he'll be forced to kill you," said Giovanni smugly. The Legend weighed his options and the energy in his hand died._

"_You can't win," added The Legend simply._

"_I already have," said Giovanni simply. Then an energy ball surrounded the Celebi and Giovanni and both vanished leaving The Legend utterly alone in the bleak desolate future._

_/Flash/;_

"So what do you think Team Snagem got out of whatever deal they made with Team Rocket to deliver this Shadow Celebi?" asked the male. The Legend held up his hands defeated.

"I don't know, I'm completely out of ideas," the pokemon responded. "You?"

"I'm just surprised that Team Snagem would work with Team Rocket," responded the male confused. The Legend nodded in agreement.

"Well whatever they got, you'd best be prepared for it," advised The Legend. "So what're you up to now?"

"Rumors have a Shadow Lugia being seen in the area, we're going to go check it out," said the female. The Legend nodded.

"I wish I could help you out but as you can see I've got my own problems right now," responded The Legend. The two individuals laughed.

"We'll see you around," said the male turning to leave. The Legend nodded.

"Just…be careful and keep your eyes on the sky," said The Legend ominously. The two nodded and boarded their strange bike contraption along with the Espeon and Umbreon before heading off into the distance. The Legend then spun around and walked off towards a mountain range in the distance. After a couple hours of walking, the wind suddenly picked up and sand flew everywhere as a helicopter landed nearby bearing a JSDF logo on it.

"Wonderful," The Legend grumbled. He continued walking across the desert as a lone individual exited the helicopter with some gear and hit the side of it as it took off back into the sky. The individual grabbed their gear and ran up to The Legend who was ignoring their presence.

"Sir," responded Kylie unsure as to how to address him. The Legend remained silent but at least glanced at her briefly.

"Lieutenant," he said finally. Kylie nodded as she shouldered her gear.

"Why are you walking?" she asked confused.

"Why are you?" responded The Legend. "I didn't ask you to come down here and accompany me. Perform your own investigation and don't let me get in your way."

"I would, but my orders mandate that I work with you on this one," responded the lieutenant responded offhand.

"I won't tell if you won't," promised The Legend.

"Yeah but I'm sure someone will," responded Kylie. "Besides, you know a lot more about this whole situation than my briefing can account for so it seems unlikely I can accomplish my mission with much success without your help."

"Fair enough," responded The Legend. "But do you even know why you're on this mission?"

"Yes, I'm to recover a warhead capable of wiping out the entire planet thanks to Verteron Particles," respond the soldier. The Legend shook his head.

"But think, why would the government want something back that is that deadly?" asked The Legend.

"Because it's more deadly in the hands of the enemy," responded Kylie. The Legend shook his head.

"If only that were so," he said distantly. The two continued on silence.

"So what are you?" asked Kylie finally.

"I'm a Mewn," responded The Legend simply. "Or so I coin my species but it's really a moot point as I'm the only one."

"The only one, huh?" asked Kylie. "Go figure, I'm the only child of my family."

"There's a slight difference between you being the last member of your family and me being the first and last member of my species," said The Legend. The two continued on in silence after that statement.

"You were a Mew once, right?" asked Kylie. The Legend nodded his head but said nothing more.

"So what's to stop other Mew from evolving like you did?" Kylie asked. A small chuckle came from The Legend's mouth, which was then followed by laughter, but the laughter soon turned to evil maniacal cackling.

"What?" demanded Kylie. The Legend whirled to face her with dark red eyes as pure energy rolled off of his body.

"**How you ever seen a Mew?**" the Pokemon asked darkly. Kylie shook her head a little fearful.

"**And you likely never will. My people, the Mew, were nearly all slaughtered by humans because someone decided that it was their turn to die. I will never allow such an event to ever come to pass again**," finished the Pokemon before the moment passed and The Legend's eyes returned to normal. He continued on as Kylie watched him go, stunned.

"I had no idea," she said. The Legend said nothing in response but continued onward in silence.

"So then how did you evolve?" Kylie asked chasing after him.

"It's not important," answered The Legend. "Now hurry we must get there before nightfall, it's not safe in Orre after dark."

The two continued onwards in silence as the sun lazily descended beyond the mountains. As they were only a couple miles from the silo, two Houndoom appeared barking angrily at them.

"I'll deal with this," said The Legend as Kylie reached into her bag for a gas grenade.

"Shouldn't be a problem for you, right?" asked Kylie smirking.

"It's hard to tell," responded The Legend softly before drawing himself into an attack stance.

"You're saying you can't defeat them?" asked Kylie incredulously.

"Of course I can, these pokemon are no match for my experience level. What I am saying is that even I have to obey the basic rules of type advantages…and disadvantages," said The Legend. "Dark Types are strong against Psychic Types, _all_ psychic types."

The Houndoom charged but were promptly flicked to the side by an invisible force.

"We should probably get going," said The Legend pressing onwards. Suddenly several howls erupted as several houndoom and houndours descended on The Legend, biting and clawing at him.

"Wonderful," said The Legend as he did his best to ignore the pain. Kylie reached into her bag for that grenade again when her hand went completely numb.

"I can deal with this now get out of here, these are shadow pokemon and that means…" began The Legend.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" asked a voice from high above. The Legend and Kylie looked up to see a pair of men perched on a boulder that was looming over them.

"**Team Snagem you have ten seconds to release me or I will destroy you**," said The Legend as his eyes began to start glowing. The pair was a little put off by that statement before leaning forward smugly.

"You and what army?" one asked. The Legend didn't respond as the boulder suddenly shook itself loose and began rolling away. The flunkies were tossed from it and hit the ground hard where their visions were clouded by artificial darkness save for a pair of glowing red eyes.

"**You will leave now**," said The Legend darkly. The two team members looked at each other through fearful eyes and ran off as The Legend watched them go before turning his glaring red eyes on the Pokemon currently latched onto his body. The pokemon broke their grips on him and took off as well into the desert. The Legend then turned around and continued onwards towards the silo.

"Why didn't you destroy them?" Kylie asked.

"What would've been the point?" asked The Legend. "They're flunkies, killing them would make no difference to Team Snagem and their priorities of causing civil unrest."

"But I heard that you eliminate all evil you come across," said Kylie. The Legend laughed.

"I'm not a do-gooder," he responded. "I don't go out of my way to eliminate evil in fact I don't even bother with it most of the time. There is only one thing in my life that consumes me and it isn't the desire to do right."

"To kill all the Pokemopolitan descendents, right?" asked Kylie. The Legend nodded his head grimly.

"It's all I have left in my life," he said.

"The quest for vengeance?" asked Kylie trying to understand.

"At first it was for vengeance," The Legend agreed. "But it ceased being vengeance and became revenge the day I killed a Pokemopolitan descendant who had never had anything to do with Pokemopolis. I didn't intend to kill the child, but the family resisted my attempts to destroy them and the descendant was killed in the ensuing melee. It was then that I realized that there was no turning back and **that I would make them all pay for what they had done!**"

Kylie looked at him completely stunned as The Legend stared out through cold unfeeling eyes.

"**I am not the good guy and I never have been in fact I'm much, much worse. Whatever good that was left in me died 5,000 years ago with the annihilation of my species and the death of my master. I am going to hell for what I have done and I have realized that for a long time now, but I will not rest until every single Pokemopolitan descendant is dead do you understand me?**" The Legend growled as he leaned forward to face Kylie, pure rage emanating from his body.

"Yes," Kylie croaked out. The Legend's body returned to its passive state and he trudged off.

"_You really are a monster_," she thought astonished.

"Yes…I am," responded The Legend as if she'd said that thought aloud. "But I make no excuses for what I have become and we have a job to do so let's get it done."

Kylie nodded in fearful agreement as they approached an unassuming piece of the mountain. The Legend held out his right hand and flicked his wrist and a mechanical noise was heard as a strange light permeated the rock wall and then a portion of it slid away revealing a corridor beyond. The two entered and the door shot down behind them, bathing them in darkness. Kylie flipped on her flashlight and two advanced down a long hallway before emerging into a darkened room. Kylie moved her flashlight around which revealed numerous tables, chairs, and scientific equipment all covered with plastic covers. Given the amount of dust present in the room it was apparent that the room hadn't been used in years.

"Brace yourself," said The Legend as he approached the far wall. He grabbed a massive switch and pulled down on it. Light suddenly erupted from the room as dozens of overhead lights came on, though a couple did immediately short out. With the lights on, the room came into startling clarity. The room was one massive laboratory complete with test tubes, microscopes, and various other pieces of machinery. But something was amiss. While a good portion of the room was clean and immaculate, the other was in complete disarray as chairs and tables had been thrown everywhere as if a fight had broken out. The Legend stepped through the disarray and looked down at the wreckage, if Kylie wasn't fooling herself by what she saw, with a hint of sadness. He then walked over to a massive blast door with a single viewing port near the top. The Legend looked into the room sadly as his eyes became glazed over before his head hit the door with a resounding thud.

"Legend?" asked Kylie confused as she stood next to him. The Legend looked at her through tear stained eyes before slowly turning away and stumbling off. He collapsed in a chair defeated before holding his head, depressed. Kylie looked up at a sign above the door which read: Storage and Containment, before looking into the room and seeing a pile of skeletons inside, both human _and_ pokemon.

"What happened?" she asked softly. The Legend meanwhile was looking at something that was beyond her line of sight.

"There was an accident…a containment cylinder broke and verterons were released into the atmosphere of the base," began The Legend. Kylie jumped at that statement as she quickly held her breath and fumbled for her gas mask.

"Don't worry I purged the base of the particles shortly after the release. But I was still too late the team had become infected," began The Legend before his voice began breaking up. "It drove them mad…they tried to…tried to escape, but...I couldn't let them go, it'd compromise the quarantine of the base. They had to be stopped…I had to stop them. They resisted, I had no choice…I had no choice…I had to stop them. I sealed them in there…and they died. I watched them die…I killed them…" finished The Legend in shock.

"Wait, why weren't you affected?" asked Kylie confused. The Legend shook his head.

"I just wasn't," responded The Legend cryptically.

"Okay," said Kylie deciding that she wasn't going to get anywhere before deciding another tactic. "But that still doesn't explain how you killed them. I mean you didn't sabotage that canister did you?"

"No!" shouted The Legend startling Kylie. "I would never do that."

"Then how?" pressed Kylie. The Legend looked at the item he was clutching before tossing it to her. What she saw shook her to the bone.

"Because..." began The Legend as Kylie looked at the photo which showed an image of several lab scientists and their pokemon while in the center stood The Legend with his arms crossed. Below was a description giving their positions on the team and below The Legend it read: Director.

"I'm the one who designed and created the Verteron Particle," he finished.


	4. Deception and Lies

Mountainside: The Legend instantly stood up all business after his brief emotional breakdown.

"Come we have work to do," he said rummaging through a nearby cabinet. Kylie looked at him shocked as she put the photo down with thousands of questions buzzing in her head.

"Don't ask them, everything about this project's history is classified anyway," said The Legend looking through some paperwork. "And no, even the situation we're in doesn't overrule that decision either. I shouldn't have even told you about the incident at the lab, but you'd have found out sooner or later. Finding that warhead is our only priority."

Kylie just remained silent as her military training took over and she nodded curtly.

"So what are you looking for?" she asked.

"I'm checking to see if Giovanni stole any documents when he took the warhead. If something is missing it might provide clues as to his plans regarding deployment of the warhead," responded The Legend.

"Why would Giovanni want to deploy the warhead?" asked Kylie.

_/Flash/;_

"_I'll rule them, I'll rule them all!" shouted Giovanni triumphantly over The Legend's fallen form._

_/Flash/;_

"One can only wonder," responded The Legend mysteriously.

"So what can I do?" asked Kylie.

"Over on the far wall is an extremely dusty computer with a tape recorder sitting on it. Flip it on and scroll through the readouts of the various dates and find the last entry where the motion sensors detected something in here. Punch it up and then call me over so we can look at it," said The Legend putting the top back on a massive cardboard box before looking through another one. Kylie walked over to the computer and pushed off some of the cobwebs off before accessing the old Apple Computer with a Betamax Recorder on top.

"How old is this place?" asked Kylie coughing on some dust.

"Old enough," responded The Legend taking out a piece of paper and have it crumble apart in front of him. He shook his hand to free the remains before continuing on through several more pages.

"Is it true that you were in the far flung future?" asked Kylie looking back at him. The Legend nodded.

"What was it like?" asked Kylie.

"It wasn't," responded The Legend as the scenes of desolation he saw filtered through his consciousness.

"You're not being very helpful," responded Kylie indignantly.

"As I said before, finding that warhead is our top priority," said The Legend unsympathetically. "Smalltalk can wait for when the world isn't hanging in the balance."

Silence ensued as The Legend continued looking through the files as Kylie began tapping on the computer as she read the various video entries.

"If I was a Pokemopolitan, would you kill me?" she asked finally after a good half-hour had passed of silence.

"Yes," responded The Legend immediately.

"But what if I promised that I would never harm any Pokemon?" asked Kylie.

"Wouldn't make a difference, to kill would be in your blood," said The Legend.

"You couldn't possibly be able to prove that," said Kylie.

"No," The Legend agreed. "But it's what I've chosen to believe."

"And how does that make you better than the Pokemopolitans who sacrificed the Mew?" asked Kylie.

"It doesn't. But as they go to hell so too do I. I intend to experience eternal damnation so I can once again see the people who killed my species suffer for their crimes," said The Legend darkly as his eyes slowly glowed red again. Kylie shivered as The Legend turned away from her and the moment passed, but Kylie began having serious doubts about which was worse, The Legend of the warhead.

"It's me," responded The Legend. "And pray you never find out why."

"Quit reading my thoughts," Kylie growled.

"Very well," responded The Legend walking across the room to examine some scientific equipment.

"Wait I think I've got something," said Kylie. "About five years ago the motion sensors were tripped according to this."

"Punch it up," said The Legend walking over to her. Kylie pressed a couple buttons and an image popped up of the lab. An instant later several members of Team Rocket filed in and began searching through the place.

"But how did they get in? There's been no sign of forced entry," said Kylie confused. The reason became abundantly clear a moment later when a startlingly familiar creature appeared in front of the camera.

"What the hell?" asked Keira as 'The Legend' appeared on the screen. The Legend beside her groaned and held his head low as the other Legend walked over to a door and opened it up with his powers and the team left the room headed for the launch silo.

"I notice you don't seem surprised," said Kylie.

"What's to be surprised about, this is hardly the first time Giovanni's tried to destroy my slim reputation," responded The Legend.

_/Flash/;_

_The Legend stumbled into the conference room bleeding and bloody as the remains of Mewtwo's psychic amplifier crumbled off of his body. As he entered the room, it was in stark contrast to the outside where fire and explosions reigned supreme. Here it was peaceful with only one individual standing in the center with his back to him at an angle._

"_Hello Legend," said 'The Legend' that was already in the room. "Surprised to see me?"_

"_Not really. Whoever you are," responded The Legend._

"_I'm you," responded the imposter._

"_Doubtful. Each individual gives off of a unique psychic signature and you are not giving off the one that corresponds to me. You can copy my form but you can't copy my essence," responded The Legend smugly._

"_Perhaps not," the other Legend agreed. "But I can still destroy you all the same."_

'_The Legend' promptly summoned up a wave of psychic energy and blasted it at The Legend._

_/Flash/;_

"So who is that?" asked Kylie.

"It's not important, but at least it proves that Giovanni stole the warhead before I got catapulted into the future or else he wouldn't have used that imposter," said The Legend. "That really helps clear up part of the timeline…provided I don't think too hard and confused myself."

"What do you mean?" asked Kylie.

"They didn't tell you?" asked The Legend. "Figures."

"Tell me what?" demanded Kylie.

"We're not just dealing with space, we're dealing with time as well," said The Legend.

"Time travel…wonderful," said Kylie annoyed before pointing to the monitor as Team Rocket left with 'The Legend'. "So is that you from another time frame?"

"No," said The Legend shaking his head. "But in the overall view of things it's a small point right now. The rest of your team is dead."

"What?" said Kylie as if she'd suddenly been hit with a sack of bricks. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because if they went to go attack Team Rocket and Giovanni had 'that' at his disposal then they're dead," said The Legend.

"But they haven't attacked it yet! We have to go help them," said Kylie getting ready to leave.

"We can't help them," said The Legend bluntly.

"Why not?" asked Kylie.

"They're expendable. We _all_ are expendable, you know that. That is why we cannot help them," said The Legend darkly. "And if were to do so, we would fail and then the world would be plunged into darkness by Giovanni."

Kylie stopped and paused at that statement before whirling on him angrily.

"You know that I am right," responded The Legend crossing his arms. Kylie finished packing her equipment and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"So what now?" she asked all business. "Do we check the silo?"

"There's really no point because the best you'll pick up is the occasional speck of chroniton radiation, but if you want to go ahead," said The Legend.

"So you can't travel through time?" asked Kylie as she advanced down the hallway towards the silo.

"Unaided, no," said The Legend.

"But you clearly have the means so why not go back to the beginning and stop all this?" said Kylie.

"Because I can't," said The Legend distantly. "Once something is already in motion it cannot be stopped so easily."

"I can't read minds but I'm getting the sense that you've tried something like this before," accused Keira. The Legend nodded.

"Yes and it only made the situation worse," he said.

"So what happened?" asked Keira curious.

"Pray you never find out," said The Legend as his eyes took on a tinge of red. Kylie shuddered as the two entered into the single missile silo which was completely empty. Kylie took out a portable scanner and began scanning the remains.

"Definitely evidence of chronitons," said Kylie reading the device.

"Then that shows that Giovanni lacks a matter transporter," responded The Legend.

"Or not," Kylie pointed out.

"For sanity's sake let us assume that everything we see is the truth. Case in point Giovanni is one for deception, yes, but he is always one to flaunt his new toys. If he had a matter transporter he would've used it just to show he had it and make us 'tremble' if you will. No, he had to move the warhead to another time when this mountain wasn't here and then transported it to another location and then returned it to the future," said The Legend.

"How'd he move it through a time?" asked Kylie.

"With a Celebi," responded The Legend. Kylie nodded as she completed her scan.

"I'm surprised they'd leave chronitons behind though," said Kylie as she put her scanner into a pocket on her jacket.

"Even Pokemon have to obey the laws of physics, no matter how ridiculous they may seem," said The Legend as the two left.

"So this was a dead end, what now?" asked Kylie.

"It wasn't exactly a dead end because Giovanni's goons made off with a copy of target sites that were researched by us for maximum exposure should the warhead ever be launched. So if Giovanni's smart he'd use one of those to detonate the warhead," said The Legend offhand.

"Why would you find locations to bomb in this country?" asked Kylie disgusted.

"Classified," responded The Legend.

"Bullshit!" shouted Kylie. "Why?"

"Classified," repeated The Legend harshly. "You do not need to know to successfully complete this mission."

"Like hell I don't!" shouted Kylie.

"**Drop it or I wipe your memory clean**," The Legend growled causing Kylie to take a step back.

"You're a bastard," she said as he walked off.

"I never said I wasn't," responded The Legend as they entered into the main room as Kylie briefly yawned.

"You had better get some sleep," he advised sitting down cross-legged. Kylie nodded reluctantly as she unrolled her sleeping bag on the ground.

"You want first watch or second watch?" she asked getting in.

"I don't sleep," responded The Legend closing his eyes deep in thought.

"You must sleep," Kylie insisted. "You said all Pokemon have to obey the laws of physics."

"They do," responded The Legend. "Aside from regular bouts of forced unconsciousness, the last time I intentionally fell asleep was 300 years ago and that was just so I could remember what it was like having not slept before that for a 1000 years."

"Not having a regular sleep cycle must wear down on your sanity," Kylie grumbled zipping herself in. The Legend nodded solemnly.

"It has and it's made me make some very poor choices, one very poor decision in particular, and _that_ is why I became worse than the Pokemopolitans," The Legend whispered to himself. Kylie barely heard him as she drifted off to sleep but her last conscious thought was wondering just what that decision was.

Morning: Kylie unzipped her sleeping bag to see The Legend looking through a book with a pair of reading glasses on.

"Morning," she mumbled still sleepy as she rubbed her eyes and tried to smooth out her frizzy hair. The Legend nodded before setting the book down.

"The same," he responded.

"What are you reading?" Kylie asked. The Legend held up the book which read: _The History of Pokemopolis by Professor Eve_.

"Child Prodigy right?" asked Kylie as The Legend flipped the book around to reveal a young girl on the back waving happily as an ancient temple stood behind her embedded in a rock wall.

"She has no idea what she's getting herself into," responded The Legend putting the book away.

"So why don't you stop her?" asked Kylie.

"Part of me wants to while the other half still holds out hope that she'll discover the truth," responded The Legend. "And that other half is all that remains of my master's imprint on me and I can't bring myself to destroy it."

"So why read up on Pokemopolis?" asked Kylie.

"It's where we're going to next," said The Legend standing up.

"Because of the rock mural?" asked Kylie taking out an MRE. The Legend nodded.

"Someone painted a picture of that warhead 3000 years ago and I intend to find out why," said The Legend.

Team Rocket HQ: A Hitmonlee stood frozen in pain as an invisible grip was slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"Enough of this farce," said Giovanni stepping out of the shadows. "Destroy him."

The Hitmonlee roared out in pain before dropping to the ground dead on top of his other team members.

"Pathetic," said a second individual stepping out from the shadows with the guise of The Legend.

"Alpha Flight was the best that the government ever had and I had them destroyed. To think they could ever come up with something just as good was a mistake on their part," responded Giovanni.

"There is still The Legend however," responded 'The Legend'.

"Yes and he is perhaps our greatest threat right now," said Giovanni pensively.

"Let me destroy him now!" said 'The Legend'.

"No!" shouted Giovanni. "If you fight him now you will loose, I have no doubt of that."

"He is weak from his ordeal in the future. Now is the perfect time to destroy him once and for all," growled 'The Legend'.

"You should not underestimate him. I did and it was one of my greatest mistakes," said Giovanni. "I thought I could eliminate him in the future with Blue Squad and I failed. He eliminated all of them and killed your future counterpart no less before practically killing me. If not for that Celebi who knows what would've happened."

"Why did he not kill you when he had the chance?" asked 'The Legend'.

"I suspect because he wanted to know the location of the warhead. You've been informed of what he planned to do with it until I stole it out from under him," Giovanni pointed out. "But his plans are so dim. Mine are much grander and thanks to the warhead possible."

'The Legend' just tipped his head before backing out and heading off as Domino appeared.

"We've found him, he's apparently headed for Pokemopolis along with the remaining team member this team that we defeated," she said handing over a surveillance photo of The Legend and Kylie tracking across the desert of Orre.

"Send Units 2 and 3 to deal with him," ordered Giovanni.

"But they're no match-," began Domino.

"That is the point. I want to remind The Legend that we're watching him," said Giovanni and with that he was gone leaving Domino alone.

"_This is a mistake, this is all a mistake_," she thought before leaving as well.

Orre: "So why do you wear reading glasses?" asked Kylie.

"Sign of my age I guess. My vision's been slipping lately so I figure glasses for reading is the best way to slow that slippage," said The Legend.

"Slipping by how much?" asked Kyle.

"By .2 ever 1500 years," said The Legend. Kylie shot him a look.

"Forgive me for taking my health so seriously," said The Legend narrowing his eyes at her. "But even though Napoleon once told me 'a strong will can fuel a frail physique' I still find it hard to believe him."

"You knew Napoleon?" asked Kylie doubtful.

"I've been alive for 3000 years so I've met quite a few people in my day and age," said The Legend.

"And what were you doing in France anyway?" asked Kylie.

"Well I'd just participated in starting the French Revolution so I figured I'd stick around and see how my handiwork played out," said The Legend.

"YOU STARTED THE FRENCH REVOLUTION!" shouted Kylie.

"I didn't start it, I just helped it along," said The Legend with a brief grin.

"Why?" Kylie asked astonished.

"The place was running rampant with Pokemopolitans and I knew that in the ensuing panic and chaos I could eliminate them with no problem whatsoever," said The Legend.

"You overthrew an entire government just for some sadistic blood oath?" said Kylie in shock.

"All I did was help the revolution along but I did not start it nor did I have anything to do with it once it was started," said The Legend. "Besides truth be told I didn't end up killing most of my quarry anyway, they were eliminated in the bloodshed that followed the revolution when the people of France turned on each other."

"And what other historical events have you been apart of?" demanded Kylie.

"The Russian and American Revolutions come to mind," said The Legend. Kylie's jaw dropped at that statement.

"Yeah I was surprised too because normally I don't get involved with human affairs, but it was a weird couple centuries," admitted The Legend.

"What about the events leading up to World War II?" Kylie accused. The Legend held up his hands.

"No, God no, I had nothing to do with that. Immediately after the Russian Revolution I headed East to eliminate a Pokemopolitan who had somehow wound up studying Eskimos in Alaska. As I was moving in for the kill I got trapped in an avalanche and wound up frozen in suspended animation until the 1970s when I was unwittingly freed by some research team," said The Legend shivering briefly.

"So when did you find time to work on the Verteron Project?" asked Kylie. The Legend laughed lightly at that comment before sighing.

"Classified," he responded. Kylie was about to respond when the wind kicked up flinging sand everywhere as a pair of black helicopters roared by overhead before spinning around and facing them.

"Hmmmm," said The Legend looking at them bored.

"What's going on?" asked Kylie reaching into her jacket for her standard issue pistol.

"Not much, it just seems that Giovanni wants to remind us that he's still keeping an eye on us," said The Legend as if discussing the weather. Kylie quickly took out her gun and aimed it at the helicopters.

"There's really no need for that, I can certainly handle these goons. Not as to say things won't get more hairy in the future it's just that this is Giovanni's way of saying we're still far from the truth. Once we know more then he'll sic the bigger guns on us," said The Legend. Kylie was about to respond when the two helicopters opened fire on them.


	5. Pokemopolis

Jungle Outskirts of Pokemopolis: The jungle was full of teeming wildlife and Pokemon as the sun shone brightly through the high treetops. A Nidorino and Nidorina nuzzled each other underneath a fern when suddenly a loud snap sent them scurrying off as the branch moved aside and a white Pokemon and a human moved past where they had been and continued onwards. Kylie wiped her damp forehead as she still looked at The Legend in front of her with a mixture of fear and trepidation after the pokemon had dispatched the Team Rocket helicopters without a second glance in a manner of seconds with a pair of energy balls. The two hadn't said exchanged a single word since then besides The Legend remarking that his actions should be no concern of hers. Since then they'd taken military transports to get to Kanto and near Pokemopolis before The Legend simply refused to get on a transport to take them directly to the archaeological dig and had simply walked off with Kylie following him bewildered. Snap to the present and now in the distance a plume of smoke could be seen no doubt from the dig itself.

"So how're we going to go about this?" asked Kylie finally deciding the time for silence was over.

"We are from the military, civilian operations do not concern us," responded The Legend harshly.

"I don't think they're going to buy that," Kylie pointed out.

"Then that's their problem," came the embittered response from up front. Kylie growled angrily before walking past The Legend and stopping right in front of him.

"You're not helping," she said.

"Then go on without me. As I told you before I don't need your help," said The Legend as he brushed her off. Kyle rolled her eyes and held her head as she felt a headache coming on.

"Is it because of where we're going is that it?" asked Kylie finally. The Legend stopped in his tracks.

"It might," he admitted finally. "Don't be surprised if I end up tearing the whole place down when we're done here."

With that he moved on and Kylie continued in her pursuit of him as they approached the camp.

"But you promised the PM-," began Kylie.

"I KNOW WHAT I PROMISED THE PM!" The Legend spun around and roared at her. "But that was before he stabbed me in the back! Now all bets are off!"

With that he whirled back around and stalked off even madder than before.

"What the hell did he do?" demanded Kylie.

"Pray you never find out," responded The Legend.

"You keep saying that! When are you going to tell me the truth about all this!" shouted Kylie.

"If you're lucky, never, because if you do your entire perception on right and wrong will be irrevocably shattered," said The Legend and with that he was gone through the jungle leaving Kylie alone with her thoughts.

"_What the hell is he talking about?_" Kylie's inner thoughts raged before she pushed that aside and chased after the mysterious pokemon.

Camp: "Such wonderful discoveries Professor!" said an individual who could only be a butler extremely happy. Inside of the trailer he and Professor Eve, a child barely into her teens but already an acclaimed expert on Pokemopolis, stood gawking at numerous items uncovered from the remains of the stone temple and the nearby grounds.

"It's so wonderful!" shouted Eve happily as she used her magnifying glass to examine a multicolored spoon. "I hope that one day we will be able to identify all of these items and what purpose they were used for!"

At that instant, the door to their trailer blew open and wind gusted out of it as two silhouettes were visible amongst the light that poured in, one human and the other a pokemon with glaring blue eyes as wind swirled around them. The two individuals inside the trailer gulped in fear before the wind abruptly died and the moment was over.

"Professor Eve?" asked the human approaching her.

"Yes," asked the professor unsure. The human pulled out her military ID.

"I'm Lieutenant Kylie Karlstrom of the JSDF, the military informed you of our impending arrival," said Kylie. Eve nodded nervously as outside the stark white Pokemon stared at her angrily through his blue glazed eyes before they promptly switched into dark red as the creature began growling at her.

"Merde," said Eve stunned. Kylie looked at The Legend who was beginning to let of arcs of lightning from his closed fists before she shook her head at him and the energy wave stopped and The Legend returned to 'normal'.

"What is that?" the butler whispered.

"I don't know," Kylie admitted. "But he's with me on this assignment, his name is The Legend."

"I've never heard of such a creature," said Eve reaching for her magnifying glass which subsequently shattered by an invisible force.

"Perhaps you know me by my more common name around here: _Ka Faraq Gatri_," said The Legend darkly. Eve's expression dropped at that and she began backing up slowly.

"It's not possible," she said grasping nearby for a book that contained all the information she'd collected on Pokemopolis.

"So he has a name that's from a dead language, so what?" said Kylie shrugging it off. "We have a job to do."

"You don't understand, if he's _Ka Faraq Gatri _then that means…" began Eve as she flipped through her book before she came to an image. She looked at it, looked up at The Legend, and then looked down at the image once more before fainting. Kylie looked at her stunned as The Legend simply walked off towards the temple. The butler quickly rushed to tend to the collapsed professor as Kylie picked up the book which depicted a stark painted image of a reddened sky and a white being with electricity arcing off of its body above a Pokemopolis in flames as individuals on the ground ran for their lives. Beneath it read the description:_ Ka Faraq Gatri: The Destroyer of Worlds_. Kylie sighed and tossed the book aside before chasing after The Legend who was in front of the temple that was embedded in the nearby rock wall. The Legend sighed as he looked up at it as Kylie stopped right next to him.

"This place used to seem so much larger back in the old days," said The Legend. "I guess nothing ever stays the same."

The Legend proceeded inside the temple as Kylie followed suit.

"Why did you have to go and tell her the truth?" asked Kylie.

"No choice. I didn't want her interference and now we won't have to worry about it," responded The Legend.

"You don't take no for an answer do you?" asked Kylie. The Legend briefly smirked.

"No, I don't," he said. As they walked through the temple they passed a massive mural depicting The Legend's destruction of Pokemopolis several thousand years prior.

"And you've lived every single day since then?" asked Kylie looking up at it.

"And more so," responded The Legend as he looked up at the mural.

"Who drew this?" asked Kylie.

"It was painted by some visiting individuals who were in Pokemopolis when I burned it to the ground. They had it here as a testament to the ages of what had really happened here. Too bad they left out the part about the Mew being sacrificed," said The Legend embittered. "But that's how history is. It's written by the victors who refuse to acknowledge the darker elements of the past."

"I thought you were the victor here," said Kylie bitterly as she placed her hand on the image of the Pokemopolitans running away in terror.

"No," said The Legend as he shook his head. "I lost this battle, _my people_, lost this war. Now all I am is an embittered foot soldier fighting a war long forgotten to the annals of time. I'm a relic, a relic that should've died with his people and not continued going on with this…farse."

With that The Legend turned and continued on down the hallway in silence. Kylie took one last look at the painting and the figure depicted in the center of it with waves of energy radiating outwards from it before looking at the shell of a Pokemon next to her and shaking her head.

"Is that why you're called 'The Legend'?" asked Kylie catching up with him.

"Not at first but its how I'm known now, which is all that matters I guess," said The Legend bitterly. "I've been called many things over the years from the Boogeyman, to the Grim Reaper, the Egyptians once referred to me as En Sabah Nur. But personally I've always gone by the moniker The Legend."

"So are you a legendary Pokemon then?" asked Kylie.

"I'm not a legendary Pokemon," The Legend laughed. "Those Pokemon deserve to be considered legends because they help out humanity in its darkest hour. I am the antithesis of a legendary Pokemon because I destroy humanity in its darkest hour. So no I'm most certainly not a legendary Pokemon nor could I ever hope to be, nor ever want to be. They've chosen their paths in life, I've chosen mine."

"Have you ever come into conflict with a legendary pokemon?" asked Kylie extremely interested.

"On more than one occasion," acknowledged The Legend. "Needless to say the ensuing property damage is extensive during the ensuing chaos but yeah it has been known to happen."

"Who wins?" asked Kylie a little worried about the answer.

"It usually ends in a stalemate because the legendary Pokemon refuse to outright destroy me for whatever reason," said The Legend before looking at Kylie's worried look. "They can destroy me they just choose not to because the Legendary Pokemon exist on a higher plane of power than I could ever hope to reach. Ah here we are!"

Kylie looked at him bewildered when she noticed the relief painting of a massive white object pointed straight up at the heavens with people all around it bowing in prayer. Kylie dropped her bag and took out some testing equipment as The Legend eyed it over.

"Definitely Pokemopolitan in origin as indicated by their clothing though I can't seem to ever remember them having worshipped an object such as this," he said confused as he continued looking about the mural.

"Assuming it's legit. I mean even if this thing does turn out to be positive for carbon dating with time travel involved anything's possible," Kylie pointed out as she scrapped off some of the painting and put into a test tube.

"I'd say this is legitimate because there's Giovanni and my counterpart along with that Celebi," said The Legend pointing to a trio of figures just at the edge of the mural. "Giovanni isn't one to leave a red herring of this magnitude."

"I suppose you could be correct," said Kylie as she began testing the sample. As she looked up however, The Legend had moved off and was now standing in front of a massive stone door.

"Is that where it happened?" asked Kylie. The Legend said nothing but just continued to stare at the door impassive before turning back and walking towards her.

"It's irrelevant," was all he said as he squatted back down. "What've you come up with?"

"It's authentic," said Kylie looking at the readout confused. "Do you know where that location is?"

The Legend looked at the landmarks around the missile before nodding.

"It's a couple miles from here in what was a quarry the Pokemopolitans used to use for their building materials," said The Legend crossing his arms. "Though I didn't realize it would've been large enough to accommodate a modern day warhead back in the day."

"Well we'd better check it out to verify authenticity of this sketch," said Kylie as she took some photos of it.

"Good, the sooner we reach the end of this the better," said The Legend preparing to leave.

"What about the Professor, does she know anything useful?" asked Kylie as she packed up her bag and they moved towards the exit.

"No and it's doubtful she ever will," responded The Legend.

"Even about the Mew massacre?" asked Kylie as they emerged into the sunlight.

"I erased all the evidence when I destroy Pokemopolis to prevent it from ever happening again. Its secret died with this city," said The Legend. As they walked past the trailer, the door opened and Professor Eve stumbled out with a cold compress to her forehead. It was then that she spouted The Legend who scowled at her as she promptly passed out again.

Team Rocket HQ: "Current reports indicate they're heading for the nearby quarry," said Domino to Giovanni.

"Then perhaps it's time to send another test his way," Giovanni responded. "Dispatch Unit AB-12 to intercept."

"Yes sir," said Domino happily as Giovanni sighed at her exuberance.

"I still say I should destroy him," said 'The Legend' from the shadows.

"You wouldn't stand a chance because he knows what you are," said Giovanni drumming his fingers on his desk.

"So? I can still cause him grievous injuries in the meantime," said 'The Legend' cracking its knuckles.

"Yes but you'd be dead and you are too crucial to the coming war, The Legend knows this. Once you're dead, my whole plan goes up in smoke and then I'll have no choice but to set the warhead for maximum exposure," said Giovanni. "Only a fool rushes into a battle unprepared so just bide your time, The Legend will be dead soon."

'The Legend' scowled but ultimately tipped his head and vanished as Giovanni sat there alone with his thoughts before spinning around in his chair and looking at the massive Verteron Warhead displayed through a window behind him.

"_Soon, soon I will show them what I'm really capable of_," thought Giovanni with a small smirk.

Quarry: A rock was shoved aside letting light into a cavern as The Legend and Kylie entered into the inner area of the quarry.

"I used to roam these caverns as a Mew a lifetime ago," said The Legend. "I can't imagine things have changed since then."

"Does this bring back happy memories?" asked Kylie trying to see if The Legend could ever not be so brooding.

"It doesn't bring back any memories aside from analytical ones," said The Legend. "Now come on, the chamber we're looking for should be up ahead."

Kylie nodded and the two advanced down a pair of caves when suddenly a fist flew out of nowhere and connected with The Legend flinging him backwards through a couple stalagmites and then into the cave wall as some stones fell around him. As Kylie turned around stunned, a massive Golem appeared cracking its knuckles.

"Impressive, most impressive," said The Legend standing back up and wiping a streak of blood from its mouth. "I hadn't realized Giovanni's scientists had advanced psychic repression technology to that extent. I'll have to be careful of that the next time."

Kylie meanwhile yanked out her gun and fired it at the Golem point blank only for the bullet to bounce off of its hard exterior and slam into the top of the cave.

"What the hell?" she shouted stunned before the Golem backhanded her and she went flying backwards only to collapse in a heap. The Golem then turned its attention back to The Legend only for it to be kicked hard in the midsection and go rolling off away from them.

"Ah damnit!" shouted The Legend holding his leg in pain. "Crap that hurt! Good one Legend, good one."

"Why didn't you just blast him?" demanded Kylie struggling to get up while supporting herself on the side of the cave.

"His psychic repressor would've halted the attack and unfortunately out all of the options that I came up with you that was the one I chose," said The Legend hobbling down the cave. "I'll deal with him you just keep heading straight and you'll find the cave in question and I'll join you shortly."

"You're in no condition to fight," said Kylie stumbling after him.

"As long as I stay off this leg for a little bit I'll be fine. Besides, out of the two of us I'll stand the better chance of at putting that thing out of commission," said The Legend as he hovered into the air and shot off down the cavern leaving Kylie behind. Kylie just shook her head before continuing on down the cavern in search of where the warhead had been. The Legend meanwhile was arcing down caverns that he had not been to in millennia but still remembered each and every turn from his youth as a Mew.

"_Nice to see some things never change_," thought The Legend with just a touch of remorse, but even he knew he could never go back on what he had done since those days.

"This lousy warhead was supposed to be the end to my problems not the start of whole new ones," The Legend grumbled out loud.

"Yes," said a voice from the shadows. "And we all know about your precious warhead now don't we?"

The Legend halted in the air and looked around for the voice before quickly retreating into the shadows.

"There's really no point to that," said The Golem appearing from the rock wall. "Unlike humans my vision can see perfectly even when there's no light at all."

A pair of red lights were seen as The Legend appeared from the shadows but quickly died as The Legend ceased glaring at him after The Golem showed no signs of hesitancy at the action.

"And what do you know about this warhead?" asked The Legend casually.

"Only what Giovanni has found fit for me to know. Information that you will glean from my mind once I have been defeated," said the Golem crossing its arms.

"So you harbor no belief that you can defeat me," The Legend said.

"Hardly. My mission is to slow you down not to stop you. Whether or not I can defeat you, I am only allowed to cause you pain and suffering," said The Golem pulling itself into its core and spinning around preparing for a rollout attack. The Legend meanwhile held up his right hand close to his head as energy crackled off of it.

"Then let's go," said The Legend. The two Pokemon raced straight at each other.


End file.
